Docteur Love
by Mentalist Love
Summary: Suite alternative du 5x20 (Docteur Love) Jane fait appel à l'un de ses plans pour résoudre une enquête, mais il ne sait pas que ses plans changeront sa vie à jamais !
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre I (rappel)  
>POV LISBON :<br>Encore une enquête et Jane ne veut toujours pas nous aider. Je vais aller le voir et lui faire bouger ses jolies fesses. Je montais les escaliers pour accéder au grenier, je m'apprêtais à frapper quand…  
>-Lisbon je vous entends roder derrière la porte qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?<br>Qu'est-ce qu'il m'énerve celui-là, comment il peut savoir que c'est moi derrière la porte.  
>-On a besoin de votre aide, vous vous occuperez de John le rouge plus tard !<br>-L'affaire Missy Robert je l'ai pratiquement élucidé par téléphone, me dit-il  
>-Le coup du fostage de rafting vieux comme le monde c'est ça.<br>-Ouais… exactement  
>-Sauf que Kip Robert a envoyé une photo de lui à sa femme juste avant qu'elle se fasse assassiner, il a une paguet dans la main et il est au bord d'une rivière près d'un radeau plein de rigolo.<br>-Ouais… une photo truquée…  
>-On est en contact avec la police là-bas, on va nous le ramener demain, en attendant je voudrais aller interroger la sœur de la victime.<br>Aller vient m'aider, j'ai besoin de toi .! Mais oui pourquoi ni ai-je pas pensé plus tôt…  
>-Jane… j'ai besoin de vous, le suppliai-je<br>J'entendis la porte se déverrouiller, Yes ! J'avais réussi, en ce moment je préférais que Jane m'accompagne. Avec lui je me sens en sécurité, alors que c'est moi qui porte l'arme, mais il a cette façon de me regarder, de me faire rire. Cela ne m'était pas arrivé depuis si longtemps.  
>-C'est bon de se sentir utile, et puis je ferais n'importe quoi pour vous, me dit-il en fermant son précieux grenier, je me demande le nombre d'heure qu'il a du passer la dedans !<br>N'importe quoi… OH ! Intéressant, je me sentis rougir comme beaucoup ces temps-ci  
>POV JANE<br>-Il a une émission de radio connue, mon ordonnance pour l'amour avec Buddy Hennings, me dit Lisbon.  
>Je la regarde bizarrement.<br>-Quoi ?!  
>Je la regarde toujours bizarrement, une question muette dans mon regard, me dites pas qu'elle écoute ça<br>-Il m'arrive d'écouter l'émission dans ma voiture

Et mince…  
>-D'accord, je vais aller voir Buddy Hennings, le fameux docteur love et vous occupez vous de la boulangerie bizarre.<br>-Van Pelt et Rigsby vont s'en occuper je viens à la radio avec vous, me dit-elle précipitamment, un peu trop à mon gout  
>-J'en étais sur vous êtes une fan, lui dis-je en rigolant<br>-Non ! N'importe quoi je sens juste que c'est une bonne piste, tenta-t-elle de s'expliquer  
>-Ce n'est pas grave Lisbon, on a tous nos petits plaisirs coupables, rigolais-je<br>POV LISBON

On entre à l'intérieur du grand studio de mon émission préférée, ah oui mince Jane ne doit pas le savoir, sinon c'est la honte de ma vie, on arrive à l'accueil, une dame cheveux noirs, mince, avec un air froid !  
>-Bonjour, nous souhaitons rencontrer Buddy Hennings<br>-Si vous voulez participer à l'émission, il faut remplir ce formulaire et le déposer à l'accueil des couples à l'étage, me dit' elle en me tendant des documents.  
>Un couple nous ? Non mais ça ne va pas, Jane et moi en train de se câliner, se donner la main, s'embrasser, en train de... oups je m'égare ! Je me sens rougir, et mince encore une fois !<br>-Nous ne sommes pas un couple, ah non…  
>-Il se trouve que notre amour est plutôt platonique, dit Jane en piquant un bonbon, quel gamin franchement<br>Oui c'est ça enfin… oui, c'est vrai que j'aime bien ses cheveux, sa voix, son parfum, sa manière de me taquiner mais je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui, non ! Notre histoire est platonique…  
>- Buddy Hennings s'il vous plaît, redemandai-je en montrant mon insigne, ah, elle change de ton maintenant, à chaque fois ça marche les gens deviennent plus doux…<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre deux :**

_POV JANE :_

Ah ! Mon fauteuil tu m'as manqué. Ce cher fauteuil je ne le donnerais pour rien au monde. Je m'installe dans mon canapé en repensant à cette enquête. Une balle dans le pied, pourquoi le tueur aurait-il tiré dans le pied. Le tueur n'est pas professionnel ça c'est sur ! Ou alors il est vraiment dans une mauvaise passe. Ah ! Il faut que je retourne au studio ! Je me lève, et oui mon fauteuil je dois déjà te quitter ! Je te promets que je reviens dans pas longtemps…

-Jane ? Ou allez-vous ? Demanda Lisbon.

-Je retourne au studio j'en ai pas pour longtemps.

Lisbon ne me répondit pas, je pris ma veste et je partis sans dire un mot de plus. Arrivé au studio je vis plusieurs personnes venues pour l'émission, mais cette émission débile à un succès fou !

Je marchais près de la secrétaire, elle a le dos tourné, bon j'en profite !

J'ouvris la porte, il fait assez sombre, les murs sont bleus beaucoup d'armoires, des trophées. Oh des pieds ! Le tableau est très voyant deux pieds faisant la pointe ! J'entre à l'intérieur, je fis le tour de la pièce un petit frigo, des livres, le fameux tableau… j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir. Buddy ! Il ne me remarqua pas tout de suite, la scène était plutôt marrante à voir, il souffla sur ses ongles, ouvrit le frigo, pris une cannete et se retourna et fis un bond ! J'ai même cru qu'il allait en faire tomber sa canette !

-Vous m'avez fait peur ! Dit-il une main sur son front. Que faites-vous ici ?

-Oh, je… mène une enquête.

-Je suis en retard, excusez-moi, j'avais… un rendez-vous. Me dit-il. Vous avez retrouvé Kip Robert je suppose ?

-Oh oui ! Notre plan a tellement bien fonctionné que je me permets de venir vous demander un deuxième service

-J'écoute

-J'aurais besoin de visionner l'enregistrement de l'émission où vous resserviez les roberts, en avez-vous une copie quelque part ?

-Personnellement non, mais je pense que Gary pourra vous aider, me dit-il toujours en regardant ses ongles

-Très bien

Je partis voir ce Gari bon en plein boulot tempi, j'ouvre la porte

-Oui à 100 pour 100, dit l'homme qui participera à l'émission

-C'est vrai ? 100 pour 100, pas 98 ou 99, vous dites carrément à 100 pour 100, Buddy va avoir du boulot avec vous demain, dis-je

-Monsieur Jane…, Dit Gari

-Bonjour, lui répondis-je

-Content de vous revoir

-Oui c'est réciproque, j'aurais besoin de jeter un œil sur l'émission de Missy et Kip Robert, est-ce que vous pourriez me la retrouver s'il vous plaît ?

-Bien sur, si vous me laissez 5 minutes

-Bon le temps de préparer du thé, dis-je en entrant dans la petite pièce

Gari m'installa la vidéo, je m'installe.

-C'est le seul plan que vous ayez ? Demandais-je

-C'est une émission diffusée sur le web, ce n'est pas du Spielberg, dit-il avec un léger sourire

-Je comprends, merci ! Lui dis-je pendant qu'il partit finir son travail.

Je continuais à regarder sans grande motivation, on ne voit pas les pieds de Missy… peut-elle bouger ses pieds ! Je continuais à boire mon thé quand… Missy croisa ses jambes miracle ! Des talons sexy en or, pas surprenant venant d'une femme riche. J'appelais Cho cet homme stoïque à longueur de journée ! Je lui demandais de retourner à la maison des Roberts, pour chercher ce dit pair de chaussures. 20 minutes plus tard, je me trouvais devant un marchand de chaussures, Cho m'avait rappelé, pas de chaussures sexy et en or dans la maison, j'entrais à l'intérieur du magasin, que des chaussures sexys, dit donc ce n'est pas donné ici ! Une magnifique paire grise pailletée à talons rodés au milieu de la pièce, cela m'avait attiré. Mmh… Lisbon doit chausser du 38,5 voir 39, je pari qu'elle a des pieds en or, comme le reste du corps, mais qu'est-ce que j'ai en ce moment, je pense tout le temps à elle, je n'arrête pas de dire que son corps est magnifique… je deviens dingue, dingue d'elle… mais n'importe quoi Patrick ! Arête un peu avec elle ! Après avoir admiré et payé ses chaussures, je mis le moteur de ma DS en route, bon mon plan devrait fonctionner ! Je dois juste jouer la comédie avec Lisbon. Cette femme… non Patrick ! Bon elle n'est pas là, j'ai le droit… Elle a un visage parfait : ses yeux verts, son petit nez et ses lèvres… ses lèvres si tentantes, combien de fois j'ai voulu poser les miennes dessus… J'étais arrivé au CBI, le temps passe tellement vite quand je pense à elle !

_POV LISBON :_

Bon ou est mon insupportable consultant, je vous jure que s'il fait encore un de ces plans foireux, je lui mets une balle entre ses deux beaux yeux ! Je vais près de Van Pelt pour lui récupérer des informations je m'assis au bord de son bureau, quand le fameux consultant fit son entrée.

-Lisbon, vous chaussez bien du 38,5 ou 39 ? Me demanda Jane

-Oui pourquoi ? Je le vis avec une boite de chaussures entre ses mains, Oh non il ne m'a pas acheté des paires de chaussures, déjà qu'il y a eu le collier en émeraudes il y a quelques années… ne t'emballe pas trop vite ma petite Térésa.

-Tenez, il me tendit cette paire de chaussures

Je la pris un petit air gêné, Van Pelt me regarda, j'ouvris la boite. Oh mon Dieu ! Les chaussures sont… splendides ! Je me sens rougir une nouvelle fois. Je relève mes yeux et tombent dans les yeux bleus azur de Jane, il a un large sourire, idiot ! Pourquoi il m'a offert ça ? Je ne peux pas accepter ce genre de cadeau…

-Jane… lui dis-je

-Elles vous plaisent ?

-Je… oui mais…

-Lisbon, ses chaussures vont servir à résoudre l'enquête.

Oh résoudre l'enquête... Je t'avais bien dit de ne pas t'emballer trop vite et puis pourquoi aurait tu voulus que Jane t'offre une paire de chaussures c'est absurde ! Me dis-je à moi-même

-Allez ! Essayez-les

-Oh elles sont magnifiques Jane ! Dit Van Pelt

Jane lui sourit, c'est vrai elles sont magnifiques. Je m'assis au bureau de Cho, j'enlève mes chaussures totalement ridicules et j'enfile ceux de Jane.

-Jane, les talons sont hauts, non ?

-Marchez avec, si ça va alors il n'y a aucun problème

Je me lève, ouf, les chaussures me vont comme des gants et j'arrive à marcher avec !

-Eh bien, on dirait que les chaussures on était faites pour vous, me dit Jane en me souriant, toujours, se sourire…

Je le regarde et lui rendit son sourire, quel plan Jane a encore préparé et surtout pourquoi je dois porter ses chaussures.

-On y va Lisbon ? Me demanda Jane

-Ou ça ? Le questionnai-je

-Voir Buddy Hennigs, on a un rendez-vous ma chérie !

_**Les chapitres sont un peu courts mais je vais me rattraper sur le prochain du Jisbon ! et beaucoup plus long, j'espère que cela vous plait ! N'hésitez pas à me mettre un commentaire pour me donner des conseils ! :D bonne journée !** _


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 :**

**POV LISBON :**

En ce moment même, je suis dans la voiture de Jane, dans son corbillard, vous voyez ? Un rendez-vous pour des couples, avec Jane ? Qui l'aurait cru ? Jane roulait depuis un moment déjà je regardais le paysage défiler, ma tête sur la paume de ma main. Qu'est-ce que l'on va faire, voir Buddy Hennigs pour résoudre le meurtre, peut-être que c'est lui ? Non il est gentil et pour quel mobile ? Et ces chaussures, pourquoi je porte des chaussures sexy et en or ?

-Jane… commençais-je

-Oui ?

-Vous savez c'est qui le tueur ?

-J'ai ma petite idée, répondit-il

-C'est qui ?

-Lisbon, je ne vous le dis pas sinon vous allez mal jouer

-Mal jouer ? Demandais-je une question muette dans mon regard

-Oui nous allons jouer un couple, on n'est pas ensemble, si ? Dit-il en quittant la route des yeux pour me regarder avec un sourire

-… non, bi… bien sur que… non, bégayais-je, pourquoi je bégaye comme ça moi ? Jane me regarda une nouvelle fois, il n'avait plus son sourire idiot qui flottait sur son visage, il se concentra une nouvelle fois sur la route

-On va inventer quoi ?

-Je ne sais pas ça viendra au moment venu

Jane se gara, il descendit et s'étira, j'en fis de même, la route avait été longue et je n'avais pas beaucoup bougé, nous traversons et entrons dans le grand studio, les couleurs sont assez sombre, orange, gris… J'entendis Jane parler avec la secrétaire, la même que la dernière fois, mais je n'en fis pas attention, trop préoccupé par la suite que les événements allaient prendre. Je regardais une nouvelle fois mon consultant, ses cheveux sont tellement soyeux, son torse, je vous parie qu'il est super-sexy et musclé… je m'égare encore… Pendant que je me grondais dans mes pensées, mon regard dévia sur la main gauche de Jane, oh mon Dieu ! Jane avait enlevé son alliance ! Oui je sais c'est pour l'enquête, mais quand même… Je ne pensais pas qu'il pourrait un jour faire l'effort de l'enlever, même si c'est pour une enquête.

Nous nous dirigeons vers la petite pièce de la dernière fois

-Jane, vous avez enlevé votre… alliance ? Ai-je demandé

-Je… oui, il le fallait, pour l'enquête, sinon ça n'aurait pas fonctionné

-Oui…

J'ouvris la porte, Buddy Hennigs nous y attendait ainsi qu'un canapé Jane s'assit à droite et moi à gauche. Confortable ses fauteuils en plus ils sont gris ce qui donne du charme à la pièce. Mes mains étaient moites, à cause du stress, Jane lui aucun stress ou il le cachait très bien, je penche plus pour la deuxième idée. Hennigs fit un signe de la tête à Gari, on se lance !

-Alors Monsieur Jane, agent Lisbon pourquoi êtes-vous ici, commença-t'il à nous questionner

-Euh… c'est-à-dire, que…, ai-je dit pas très convaincant…

-Le CBI n'autorise pas de sympathiser avec des collègues, mais… me rattrapa Jane

-Mais nous avons sympathisé, dit Buddy

-Oui. Nous avons des problèmes et… on a profité de cette enquête pour essayer de les résoudre, ai-je dit

-Quels sont les genres de vos problèmes ?

-Euh…

-Euh… nous avons un problème de communication, dit Jane.

Je croyais qu'il fallait inventer ça commence mal !

-Des problèmes de communication vous dites ?

-Oui, je suis sa patronne et il ne me met jamais au courant de ses plans en douce

Il n'invente pas, moi non plus !

-C'est vrai Monsieur Jane ? Vous avez confiance en elle ?

-Oui j'ai une totale confiance en elle mais c'est pour son bien que je ne lui dis rien et puis je résous les enquêtes

-Oui mais des fois, vo… tu risques de mourir !

-Je sais, comme je sais que ta carrière passe avant tout, je t'évite le malheur

-Le malheur serait de te perdre ! Lui dis-je

Mais qu'est-ce qui me prend, on dirait que je parle comme si ses problèmes existés vraiment, comme si le perdre serait la pire des choses…

Jane me regarda d'un œil bizarre

-Térésa votre carrière passe avant lui ?

-Non bien sur que non je ferais n'importe quoi pour lui

-Ceci est dans votre vie public, mais dans votre vie privée ?

-On passe la plupart de notre temps au CBI

-Je voulais dire sexuellement

SEXUELLEMENT ! Euh…

-Oh ! C'est… très… chaud ! Dit Jane avec un sourire

Je le regarde et lui lança un regard noir, chaud…

-Vous confirmez Térésa ?

Oh qu'est ce que j'aimerai confirmais sans mentir...

-Je… oui… je confirme.

-Revenons au problème de communication, le peu que vous puissiez être chez vous à deux est-ce que ce problème est toujours présent ? Nous demanda Hennigs

-Non pas du tout, dit Jane

-C'est au travail et ça engendre des disputes à la maison.

Jane vint se coller à moi, il passa une main autour de mes épaules et bien sûr je frissonne et rougis la totale ! Jane du s'en apercevoir car il souriait. Je le regardais, nos visages étaient tellement proches, je pouvais sentir le parfum qu'il avait mis le matin avant de partir de chez lui. J'observais les traies de son visage, il est tellement beau et ses cheveux, oui je sais je suis dingue de ses cheveux ! J'évite soigneusement les lèvres si tentantes de mon consultant, je me sens tremblé, il me rend fou ! Je regardais à nouveau ses yeux, qui eux regardaient… mes lèvres ! Patrick Jane regardait mes lèvres avec… envies !

-Bon, Monsieur, Mademoiselle, il va falloir être honnête et tout me dire

Nous revenons à la réalité, il clignota plusieurs fois des yeux, je repris mes esprits, et me concentrai

-Euh…

-il est veuf, dis-je d'un coup je savais bien que Jane ne savait quoi dire, on doit être honnête non ?

-Patrick, vous êtes veuf ?

-Je suis veuf, confirma Jane

-Depuis combien de temps ?

-Euh 9 bientôt 10 ans, c'est pour ça que j'ai intégré le CBI

-Votre femme a été assassinée ?

-Oui

-Et vous cherchez le tueur

-Oui mais je ne l'ai toujours pas trouvé, Dit-il un peu gêné de devoir parler de sa famille à... la radio...

-Et bien voilà, nous y sommes. Je savais qu'il n'avait pas que ce petit problème de communication. Térésa est-ce que le faite que votre compagnon est veuf vous dérange ?

-Non

-Vous avez peur qu'il aime encore beaucoup sa femme ?

-… Oui

-Mais enfin Térésa c'est toi que j'aime ! Dit Jane précipitamment

Je me retournais vivement, non il n'avait pas dit ça ! Dites-moi qu'il ne m'a pas dit qu'il m'aime, ça va trop loin, je ne pourrais plus revenir ! Je me réinstalle correctement

-Patrick est-ce que votre '' vengeance '' passe avant Térésa ?

-Euh…

Je sentis Jane se crisper, il était tendu, gêné, il ne savait pas quoi dire. Il n'a qu'à dire non et c'est fini

-… non. Térésa je sais que tu penses que j'aime encore ma femme, oui je l'aime encore, je l'aimerais toujours ainsi que ma fille, mais tu as ta place dans mon cœur. Tu penses aussi que ma vengeance passe avant tout, mais pour toi je suis près à tout, près à abandonner cette vengeance, près à tourné la page. J'aurais besoin de toi, ça ne sera pas facile, je voudrais passait cette épreuve avec toi pour le meilleur et ou pour le pire. Térésa, je… j-je t'aime

Jane avait les larmes aux yeux, il tremblait et me sera un peu plus contre lui. Je sentis ma joue s'humidifier, je pleurais, de bonheur. Jane venait de me faire une déclaration et je ne sais vraiment pas si c'est pour de vrai ou non. Il était si honnête, et ses yeux menaçaient l'envie de pleurer. J'ai tellement envie de faire se que toute femme rêverai de faire, lui sautait au cou et l'embrasser à en perdre haleine !

-Eh bien voila, vous êtes un couple tout à fait charmant ! Fait pour être ensemble !

Jane ne me lâchez pas du regard, son regard me troubla au plus haut point. J'avais à peine compris la phrase de Buddy Hennigs,

-Vous avez quelque chose à rajouter ? Nous demanda Beddy

-Non, dit Jane

-Moi non plus

Je vis Jane sortir son téléphone prétextant un appel urgent, jouant son rôle à merveille. Mais rien ne m'importez. Je vis Jane partir c'était à moi de jouer !

Je me lève.

-Vous formez un couple merveilleux ! Me dit Hennigs

-Merci beaucoup, cette séance ma fait beaucoup de bien, je me sens déjà mieux !

-Vous voulez que j'appelle un taxi ?

-Non merci j'ai un numéro dans mon sac

Il me fit un sourire et tendit sa main. Je ne pris pas sa main non je le pris dans mes bras, il se sentit gêner au début mais accepta mon étreinte et me la rendit

Je partis de la petite pièce et marchais vite, je pris la belle chaussure de Jane et malheureusement je cassis volontairement le talon avec mes mains. Je poussai un cri

-AHAHAHA !

C'est alors que je vis Buddy Hennigs venir à mon secours

-ça va ? Rien de casser ?

-Non je suis tombée, je crois que j'ai la cheville fêlée, prétextais-je

-Oui on dirait, Me dit-il en caressant ma cheville, venez je vais vous aider

Je me levais avec son aide, il me porta jusqu'à son bureau et me fit assoir sur son fauteuil

-Vous avez des pieds magnifiques ! Et ses chaussures vous vont à merveille !

Normal c'est Jane qui me les a offerts. Mais bien sur, son truc ses les pieds! C'est pour ça que l'on a retrouvé une balle dans le pied de la victime et que Jane m'a offert des chaussures

-Oui maintenant je ne sais pas comment je vais rentrer chez moi !

-Attendez, je vais vous chercher quelque chose

Je le vis partir dans une pièce adjacente et le vis revenir quelques secondes plus tard avec des glaçons et la paire de chaussures que Jane cherché chez la victime !

-Les chaussures sont magnifiques, Il me sourit

Il me mit les glaçons sur ma cheville, je frissonne

-Oh c'est froid !

-Je peux ? Demanda t-il en montrant mes pieds de son regard, comme s'il voulait les toucher

-… euh oui

Il entreprit un massage sur mon pied, mmh… ça faisait du bien, qu'est ce que je donnerais pour que ça soit Jane qui me le fasse ! Je repense encore à lui ! Je crois que je suis tombée légèrement amoureuse de lui, de son corps, de son visage d'ange, de la façon qu'il me taquine, de son parfum, de son sourire, de son regard, de ses cheveux…

Je fus interrompu dans mes pensées quand la porte s'ouvrit laissant apparaitre Elizabeth la femme de Buddy une arme dans ses mains se pointant sur moi

-Chérie, ne tire pas, baisse cette arme !

-Oh toi tais toi ! Dit-elle furieuse

-Madame je pense que l'on peut discuter tranquillement

-Tu crois mon ange ? Vous auriez vu se que j'ai fait à la précédente, me dit-elle

-Oh non ne me dit pas que c'est toi qui la tuer ?

-Est-ce que j'avais le choix. Tu sais parler aux gens, mais à moi tu ne me parles pas et puis comment rivaliser avec ça…, Dit-elle en me montrant du doigt. Hennigs était à moitié terre, il tremblait, il avait peur. Normal quel homme n'aurait pas peur en voyant sa femme une arme à la main. Alors qu'elle venait de finir sa phrase, la porte s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois à la volée cette fois pour laisser passer Cho et Rigsby. Tout était fini. Je vis Jane arrivait une seconde après pendant que je me relevais du fauteuil. Jane se rapprocha de moi

-ça va ?

-Oui ça va et vous ?

-… euh… oui

Je lui fis un sourire, Jane me regardait avec le même regard que tout à l'heure, celui plein de désir encré…

-Jane…

-…Mmh ?

-Vous… vous pensez ce que vous avez dit tout à l'heure ? Lui demandais-je

-Patron il faut partir ! Nous dit Rigsby

Jane et moi arrêtons de se regarder, et on se leva. Il a vraiment de la chance !

**POV JANE :**

Quelques minutes plus tard nous étions au CBI. J'avais toujours la question de Lisbon dans la tête, je n'arrêtais pas d'y penser. Est-ce que c'était la vérité ce que je lui ai dit ? Est-ce que je le pensais ? Est-ce que j'ai des sentiments pour elle ? Certainement. Mais pourrais-je tourner la page comme je lui ai dit ? Avec elle tout est possible. Et ma vengeance… Cette vengeance qui m'obsède depuis tellement d'année, ma raison de vivre serait peut être à changer. Changer d'objectif… pour elle. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais.

21h15 : J'étais assis sur mon fauteuil. Il faisait noir et il pleuvait des cordes ! Je vis Lisbon sortir de son bureau, elle avait surement fini ses rapports. Je la vis plus loin discuté avec Rigsby. Elle se retourna et elle me vit, elle me fit un petit sourire triste je lui rendis. Et elle s'en alla, cela n'avait duré qu'une dizaine de secondes pas plus. Mais ses dizaines de secondes m'ont suffi pour ne plus doutait des sentiments que j'avais à son égard. Je la vis prendre sa veste, fermé son bureau et prendre l'ascenseur. Voila la journée était finie et j'avais encore agi comme un lâche !

Je me mis sur le dos et fermis les yeux, après cette journée j'ai bien le droit d'un moment de repos. Non ! Je ne peux pas, je ne peux pas dormir avec des sentiments aussi forts que ceux que j'ai au fond de mon cœur ! Je me lève et pris ma veste, je l'enfilais et courrais presque au Parking du CBI. Je me mis au volant, démarra la voiture, je ne respectais pas du tout les limites de vitesse. 10 minutes plus tard j'arrivais devant la maison de Lisbon, je descendis et fermai ma voiture, je vis de la lumière dans son salon, malgré la grosse journée, elle n'était toujours pas parti se coucher. J'étais maintenant à son entré mais le doute s'empara. Et si elle ne voulait pas me voir ? Si elle n'avait pas de sentiments ? Pourquoi m'a-t-elle posé cette question ? J'arrêtais de me poser des questions et je toquai.

La porte s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaitre Lisbon en… T-shirt et petite culotte, je sentis le désir m'emparer, je la regardai de haut en bas, elle était vraiment magnifique qu'est-ce que je donnerai pour pouvoir lui enlever son T-shirt !

-Jane mais que faites-vous ici ? Dit-elle gêné essayant de se cacher du mieux qu'elle le pouvait

-Je suis venu répondre à votre question. Je fis une pause, pris une grande inspiration, oui, oui Lisbon tout se que je pensais était vrai. J'ai envie de changer d'objectif, pour vous… pour toi. Chaque fois que je ferme les yeux, je te vois entrain de sourire. J'en ai marre de cacher mes sentiments. J'ai envie de tourner la page, je sais que ça ne sera pas facile mais avec toi rien n'est impossible. Térésa j'ai besoin de toi. J'ai… Je t'aime Térésa ! Criais-je presque

Je soufflais de soulagement comme si j'étais libéré d'un poids immense. Térésa n'avait toujours pas bougé. Des larmes dévalées ses joues, je ne voulais pas la faire pleurer, alors je mis ma main sur sa joue pour essuyait ses larmes. Elle appuya sa tête contre la paume de ma main. Nos visages étaient proches, je m'approchais dangereusement de ses lèvres et je finis par les poser contre les siennes. Lisbon laissa échapper un hoquet de surprise. Le premier contact entre nos lèvres nous électrisa tous les deux, on attendait se baiser depuis tellement longtemps sans jamais laisser libre cours à nos envies.

Lisbon passa ses mains autour de ma nuque, et me rendit se baise. Elle me tira pour que je me colle à elle, ce que je fis sans hésiter. Je descendis mes mains sur ses hanches Elle me poussa pour que je rentre à l'intérieur. Je fermais la porte en plaquant Lisbon sur cette porte. Je ressentis un frisson qui m'arracha les entrailles quand elle passa ses mains dans mes cheveux, je savais qu'elle était obsédée par mes cheveux. Je me collais encore plus à elle, c'était sur j'étais dingue d'elle ! Cette femme, belle, stricte, talentueuse, honnête, gentil et la plus courageuse, j'embrassais cette femme et j'aimais ça. Et c'est avec ses pensées que je l'entendis prononcer ses petits mots contre mes lèvres

-Qu'est-ce que je t'aime…

Patrick ne cessait de l'embrasser. Il se promit de ne jamais la faire souffrir, jamais la laisser tomber et de lui offrir tout le bonheur dont il était capable. Lisbon, elle se promit de l'aider à tourner la page du mieux qu'elle le pourrait, qu'elle l'aimerait à en perdre la vie. Patrick Jane n'aurait jamais cru qu'un jour grâce à l'un de ses plans foireux, il réussirait à trouver l'amour, mais il l'eut trouvé !

**Merci d'avoir lu cette fic. Je vous avais dit que ce chapitre allez être plus long. J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçu. Je continue d'écrire ! N'hésitez pas à vous mettre à vos claviers ! :D Bonne journée !**


End file.
